


With This Ring, I Am Yours and You Are Mine

by CamAstankovaPark



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cosima Niehaus-Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 1 of Killing Eve Week, Eve Polastri and Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, F/F, Gen, Hospitalization, Idiots in Love, Killing Eve Week 2021, Mentions of Orphan Black, Prequel, Prompt Fic, Pupsik, Sarah Manning-Freeform, Sestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamAstankovaPark/pseuds/CamAstankovaPark
Summary: Set 9 months after the Bridge, Eve and Villanelle are living together, completely and irrevocably in love, hiding from The Twelve, deep in the woods of Yakutat, Alaska.  There is very little cell phone service and sparse human life for miles in every direction, and the girls have never been happier...that is, until a very unexpected cell phone call bursts their domestic bubble.
Relationships: Carolyn Martens & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Carolyn Martens/Eve Polastri, Eve Polastri/Cristina Yang, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Konstantin Vasiliev & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Cristina Yang
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2021





	1. Carolyn's Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> This Story was initially intended to be for Killing Eve Week 2021. However, as I am writing it, it is becoming increasingly more involved than I had expected, so I have opted to make this a Prequel to Eve and Villanelle's undercover marriage. I hope you enjoy what I've written so far. PS now that Killing Eve Week is upon us, I should reiterate that this fic didn't exactly go according to plan but I hope you enjoy it anyway! X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle have been living off the grid for the last several months, without a peep from the outside world. Until one morning, Eve's burner phone lights up with an Unknown caller.

Its 6 am on a Saturday morning, when Eve wakes up to her burner phone ringing. She is not coherent yet, so it doesn't quite register why THAT phone would be ringing. The only person who has this number is Villanelle, and Villanelle is sprawled out beside her, somewhat reminiscent of a starfish who is hogging 90 percent of the bed. As she reaches over Villanelle's lanky body to grab the phone, it finally dawns on her. She tries to shake Villanelle awake. 

"Baby...Vil...wake up..."

Villanelle groans, but doesn't wake up. 

"Villanelle! Wake up!!!"

Villanelle, opens one eye to peer at Eve, then jumps up as she hears the panic in Eve's voice and sees the look on her face.

"What is it? Eve, what's wrong?" Villanelle reaches under the mattress and pulls out a knife as she wildly begins scanning their bedroom looking for the reason for Eve's panic striken expression.

"Vil, the burner phone was ringing and you are the only one with that number, right?"

"Yes...wait, are you sure? Someone may be trying to reach you to discuss your vehicle's extended warranty. Or maybe it's Armando to sell you another shit ton of really expensive windows?"

Eve reaches for the phone to check the number. "It says 'Unknown. I don't like talking to Unknown."

"Jake from State Farm, perhaps?"

"Villanelle, be serious for one minute..please?"

"Okay, Don't worry, Eve... we'll just get phones. No big deal. And even if it is something, I'll take care of it. Seriously, try not to worry, baby. No one knows we're here...You haven't told anyone where we are, have you?"

"No, babe, of course not! I have everyone I need here _WITH_ me!"

"Okay, so we will destroy the phones and I'll go into town later to get new ones. Problem solved."

"What if they found us?"

Villanelle sits on her knees in front of Eve, and takes her face into her hands, and looks directly into her eyes. 

"If they found us, we'll deal with them. I'll do whatever it takes to make us safe, I promise you that, Eve. I fully intend on spending the rest of my life with you, and I will not let The Twelve, MI6, Konstantin, or anyone else split us apart ever again. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

She kisses Eve on her forehead. "Good. I told you I will protect you, and I mean it. Even if it costs me my life."

"No, V! You will not die protecting me. I won't allow it. If we are going down, we have to go together, promise me! I cannot, I will not, live without you by my side! I've wasted far too much precious time running away from you, and now that we are together, there's nowhere else i want to be."

"Ditto, my Eve. And just so you know, you _DID_ waste a lot of time running from me, but I forgive you."

Eve punches Villanelle in the arm and says "God, you are SUCH an asshole." 

Villanelle grins and kisses Eve before jumping off of the bed. "I know. Now, your favorite asshole is going to go make us some asshole coffee and some delicious asshole pancakes. Why don't you go smash those asshole phones in the meantime."

As Eve is crawling out of bed, the phone rings again. 

Villanelle snatches the phone and answers it.

"Hola, Qué quieres, gilipollas! Demos en la oficina!"

"Villanelle, it's Carolyn. Put Eve on the phone."

Villanelle looks to Eve.

"Oh, Carolyn!!!" She stares at Eve wide-eyed. "How nice of you to call...how did you get this number?"

"I have my ways. Now, please put Eve on the phone."

"You're on speaker."

"Right. Whatever. This involves the both of you, so do what you must."

"Eve, Villanelle. I wish that this were a social call, but it isn't. I'm calling to warn you both that you need to get out of Alaska...now. The Twelve know where you are, and they are coming for you both. I have arranged a private jet to extricate you but you need to be in Anchorage by 5. They'll be waiting in the hangar off of runway 4. Once you board the flight, I'll make contact with you again via this phone, so do not destroy the phone until you land and contact me. I'll see you both soon."

Eve can't believe what she is hearing. "How do they keep finding us? We've literally been on radio silence since we left London, we've used fake passports, and we have literally paid cash for everything!"

"I'm not sure yet, but I have my suspicions. I may be able to figure it out once you both make it back here. Have a safe trip, I'll see you both soon."

* * *

Once Carolyn ends the call, Eve and Villanelle look at each other in utter disbelief.

Eve says "Seriously, V? Seriously! How do they keep finding us! Why can't they just leave us the hell alone!?!"

"They'll never leave us alone. Not until they're all dead, or we're dead. There IS no retirement plan with the twelve that doesn't involve a permanent dirt nap."

"I'll grab the bug-out bags, you go warm the car. I guess we're having breakfast on the road.

As Eve is sitting in the car waiting for Villanelle, she thinks of all the ways that she would like to snuff the life out of Helene and all of her cronies. As she is thinking, she begins pondering how they are so adept at locating them, regardless of how far away they run. She knows it's cannot be the phones as they replace them every few weeks. It's definitely not the internet. Internet service is hard to come by this far into the alaskan wilderness. Besides, they haven't used the internet since they left London. It's can't be their luggage or their clothing, it's all new, more suited for a life in the frozen tundra. She wonders if they are somehow bugged without their knowledge. It's when Villanelle steps out onto the front porch with their bags that it dawns on her. 

"Villanelle! I think I've figured it out!"

"Figured what out, Eve?"

"How they keep finding us!"

"Okay, how?"

"In the time that you were employed with The Twelve, did they ever take your blood, give you any injections, physicals, etc? Anything like that at all?"

"Uh, yeah? When I was going through my training, I had physicals every few months, blood draws, inoculations...why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm not positive, but isn't it entirely possible that they implanted a device in your body somewhere, a tracking device, perhaps? It's the only thing that makes any sense!"

"Oh those sneaky ass fuckers!!!"

"Okay, I think we're on to something here. Have you ever felt anything foreign under your skin anywhere?"

"No, not that I am aware of...Have you ever felt anything odd on me?"

Eve turns off the car and jumps out, pointing a finger at Villanelle. "Inside...now."

Eve follows Villanelle back into the house. "Now, strip."

Villanelle takes off all of her clothes and stands by the fireplace, naked as the day she was born. "Don't you want to join me, Eve?"

"Baby, I would love to, but I don't think we've got the time, I will certainly take a rain check, though. We need to search your body for any foreign objects, it won't be easy though."

Villanelle wiggles her eyebrows and flashes Eve her biggest shit eaten' grin. "Easy no...fun? Yes."

"Be serious, please, love."

Eve begins meticulously searching every square inch of V's body, but the task is exceedingly difficult to concentrate on when Villanelle is standing there in front of her, in all of her naked glory, watching intently, as Eve inspects her. After a very hyper intensive search, Eve comes up empty. "I really think that we're on to something here, but if they've implanted something, it's well below the surface of your skin. We will need a full body scan, or an MRI to locate it."

"Okay, when we get back to London, we'll see if Carolyn will call one of her people to set that up for us."

"V, you know that Carolyn does nothing simply out of the goodness of her heart, right? We're already going to owe her big for getting us out of here."

"Eve...I've already accepted the fact that we're indebted to Carolyn. And I know what that entails as much as you do. If we're to have any chance at a normal life together, we're going to have to eradicate The Twelve. So as much as it sickens me to say this, we are her bitches and we will have to do what she requires of us. Doesn't mean that we will have to like it, but if it means the freedom for us to live our lives as we see fit, without having to constantly look over our shoulders, then call me Carolyn's Bitch."

"Okay, Carolyn's Bitch. Let's get a move on. We have a lot of ground to cover."

"Eve?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, Pupsik."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

* * *

After they fill their coffee mugs and finish loading up their stereotypical lesbianmobile Subaru Outback with their rucksacks, they set off down the road toward the airport. As Eve is sitting next to Villanelle in the passenger seat, she begins reminiscing over the last three years and thinking about how far they have come since that destined by fate day they met in that bathroom. It feels like so long ago, yet it seems like it was just yesterday. It's a very complicated feeling, and nearly impossible to put into any type of descriptive narrative. Eve has never been an overly sentimental person, nor has she required labels to express what her and Villanelle mean to one another. But now, as she watches their cabin shrink in the rearview, she feels a profound sense of loss, wishing that they could shut out the rest of the world, cocoon themselves in their little bubble, and tell everyone else to simply fuck off.

She reaches for Villanelle's hand and they lace their fingers together. Eve brings V's. hand to her mouth and softly kisses her knuckles. 

"We will be okay, right?"

"Yes, Eve. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that we make it home in one piece, and while SOMEONE will be going home in a body bag, it will NOT be us."

"Good, because I love you, I love our home, and I love the life that we have built together. I would VERY much like to return as soon as this is over and Helene and The Twelve are dismantled for good."

"Baby, I too dream of the day that we can return here to our life and to our home. I love you, too, my Pupsik." She kisses Eve's hand back, but doesn't let go of her hand. Eve glances down at their joined hands, taking note at how perfectly they fit together, as if they were the final two pieces of an intricate puzzle. 

"Vil?"

"Mhmm?"

"How would you feel if I were to ask you to marry me? Would you ever want to do something like that?"

"Eve, are you jerking on my rope right now?"

"No, baby. it's 'Yanking your chain.' And No…I’m not. I’m being totally serious. Would you marry me? Er, I mean...Will you marry me?"

Villanelle looks over at Eve with a total look of shock written all over her face. "You're being for real? Like really for real?"

"Yes...I am being really for real."

"Eve Polastri! You never cease to surprise me! Just when I think I've got you figured out..."

"Yeah, I surprise myself too sometimes. So? What do you think?"

"Of course I'll marry you, Eve! I just didn't think that you would ever want to do something like that...with me."

"I didn't think I'd ever want to get married again either, but...wait...why would I NOT want to marry you? You are everything to me, Oksana! You're the reason I wake up every morning in such a great mood when I'm soo not a morning person. You make me want to be the best version of myself. You deserve to have the best of everything that life has to offer, and I want to be the one who does everything within her power to make sure that you know precisely how loved and cared for you are.” Eve pauses for a moment before speaking again. “I suppose being faced with our own mortality has a funny way of putting things into perspective, and I know that you are all that matters to me. I want to tie myself to you in every way humanly possible, until death do us part. I just hope that the whole death do us part is way way way later into the far far distant future, but if that's not in the cards for us, then so be it. If we have to die, I want to die in your arms, as Eve Astankova-Park, not Eve Polastri."

"Pupsik, we are not going to die. I...WE...have everything to live for, and I cannot wait to marry you! Oh! How do you want to do it? Do you want to do the dress and tux, ceremony, reception, and the whole shebang? I look amazing in a tux if I do say so myself, and I would LOVE to see you walk down the aisle to me in a gorgeous white gown! Oh please don't tell me you're a courthouse in front of the justice of the peace type. Oh, you are, aren't you."

"Vil, take a breath, love. How about a compromise? How do you feel about a quick visit to the courthouse, and then...once we are free of Helene and her goons, we can have an actual wedding, exchanging of vows, all of it... And then a most amazing and relaxing Honeymoon."

Villanelle wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. "How about we skip straight to the Honeymoon now?"

Eve starts laughing "Baby, nothing about our Honeymoon will be straight. And we have a plane to catch, so we're going to have to put the Honeymoon shenanigans on hold for a bit."

“We COULD join the mile high club!”

Eve rolls her eyes, and laughs. “Villanelle!”

Villanelle smiles and shrugs her shoulders. “Can you blame me for trying?”

“An A for effort, but baby, we need to spend our time formulating a plan. Getting out of this mess so that we can get back to our life is my sole focus right now…won’t you join me?” Eve leans over the center console and kisses Villanelle’s cheek.

Villanelle smiles affectionately at Eve. "Helene has an imminent date with a tiny chair."

"What?"

"Nothing.”

As they near the airport in Anchorage, Eve sends a text to Carolyn. 

“We’re nearly at the airport.”

“Good, I will see you both soon.”

“We are willing to help in any way that we can, but we need a couple of things from you. As a good faith sort of thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s no secret that after Rome, we don’t trust you. So with a couple of concessions, you will have us at your disposal.”

“Understandable, but as I had stated before, it's my job to get the best out of you and Villanelle, and I did that. I will never apologize for my decisions, because what Aaron Peel was selling would have been catastrophic, so I did what I had to do. So, as a good faith measure, what is it that you need that I can do for you, Eve?”

“First off, I think Villanelle has a tracking device implanted somewhere in her body. It’s the only thing that makes sense, seeing that they always seem to know where we are. We need your help locating and removing the device.”

“Fine. I will have that arranged as soon as you land at your first destination. What’s the second stipulation?”

“We want to get married...Legally.”

“Married?”

“Yes. As soon as possible. We want to be together for the rest of our lives, and if this doesn’t work out in our favor, we will die together, as a married couple.”

“What??? You can’t be serious. I think you may be taking this little obsession of yours a tad too far, Eve.”

“I’m deadly serious. What Villanelle and I share is not an obsession. We're in love.”

“Villanelle is incapable of love, Eve. She’s a psychopath.”

“She is NOT a psychopath. While she may have some psychopathic tendencies, she is very capable of human emotion, love being one of those. Spend some time with her and get to know her like I have and you’ll discover this to be truth. Look, this is non-negotiable. If you want our help, you will help us. Marry us, and help us get this bot out of her body. Then we are yours until The Twelve is decimated. Do we have a deal?”

Several minutes pass before Carolyn comes back with her response.

“We have a deal. I’ll see you both when you land.”

* * *

Eve and Villanelle arrive at the airport a short while later, then park their vehicle in the extended parking lot. They hop the shuttle to make their way to Hangar 4. Villanelle takes Eve's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. 

"Are you ready?"

"Baby, I"m as ready as I will ever be. Are YOU ready? Ready to marry me? Ready to get that gps tracker out of your body?"

"I'm so ready, Pupsik! You know, once we get this tracker out of my body, we can go anywhere, do anything we want, live wherever we want. But Eve, are you ready to marry ME? I understand WHY you want to do it now, in case we don't make it...but...what if we do? Are you prepared for what that entails?"

"Baby, I HOPE beyond all time and measure, that we DO make it through, so that we can spend the rest of our lives consuming each other in every way imaginable. So that we can annoy and aggravate each other for all eternity. So that we can laugh together at at each other forever! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"That sounds a bit like paradise to me, Pupsik."

They pause, momentarily gazing into each others eyes, then board the Learjet waiting to take them to Carolyn and back into the jaws of The Twelve. 

* * *

Once they are in the air, Eve shoots off another text to Carolyn to let her know that they are airborne.

A short while later, Carolyn texts back to update Eve on the next step.

"I'm sending you and Villanelle to South Korea for a medical evaluation prior to bringing you back to London."

"Why Korea?"

"I have a connection there who has the equipment that we need, and she has the means to remove anything that may be implanted in Villanelle's body."

"I am staying with her."

"I assumed as much...after that has been completed, I'll contact you to fulfill the rest of our agreement. Then we will cut off the head of the snake that ordered Kenny's execution and hopefully eradicate The Twelve for good."

"Great. See you soon."

* * *

Eight and a half hours later, they have just landed in South Korea, when Eve gets another text from Carolyn, informing them that their liaison is waiting for them to take them to their next destination. 

"I've arranged for Villanelle to have a CT Scan. Your driver has your fake passports, credit cards, and two burner phones."

"10-4. Thank you, Carolyn."

"Right. Good. Now. Destroy your phones. Your driver's name is Jung-Woo and he is instructed to bring you to hospital. Everything is arranged and you will meet with Dr. Yang. She is aware of the situation and you have authorization to stay with Villanelle during her scan and procedure if one is necessary."

"Thanks again, Carolyn. We will see you soon."

As they depart the Learjet, they see a black suburban parked on the tarmac, with a Korean gentleman standing outside, awaiting to escort them to hospital. 

"Good evening, ladies. My name is Jung-Woo. Allow me to take your luggage."

"Thank you, Jung-Woo."

Jung places their luggage in the boot after opening the rear door for the two women, then hops in the driver's seat. He hands a package over to Villanelle and then starts driving toward the hospital.

As they are approaching the hospital, Jung-Woo places a call to Dr. Yang to inform her of their arrival.

"Okay, ladies. Once you are ready to leave, Dr. Yang will call me, and I will return to bring you to your hotel, which your employer has secured for you."

Eve responds in kind. "Thank you for all your help."

"I will be your liaison while you are here. Take my cell number and do not hesitate to call if you need anything."

Villanelle responds. "Yes, thank you Jung-Woo."

Eve looks to Villanelle. "You ready?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

They pull into the back entrance of Asan Medical Center and are discreetly ushered in by hospital security officers into a private room in the Dormitory wing.

"Dr. Yang will be in to see you shortly. She is still in surgery but has been informed of your arrival. There is also a special unit assigned to post outside of your dorm. They will be down the hall out of sight as to not raise any suspicions of your whereabouts. We've included four armed officers, so rest assured no one will get to you while you are here. Rest easy, madams, you are in very capable hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hola, Qué quieres, gilipollas! Demos en la oficina!"  
> Hello, What do you want, asshole? We gave at the office!


	2. Clone Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Yang finds that pesky little device that ensures that The Twelve always knows Villanelle's precise location.  
> Mentions of Orphan Black/Clone Club. (I know, it's cheeky AF, but IDGAF). Who ISN"T in love with Cosima? And Villaneve? And Cristina 😏❤️
> 
> Or...
> 
> Eve and Villanelle discuss their future.

Once Mr. Jung-Woo leaves the ladies to their own devices, the charge nurse enters the room and hands Villanelle a hospital gown. 

"Please change into this and the Dr. will be in to see you shortly. Once you are dressed, I will come back to take your vitals." She then hands Villanelle a cup. "Oh, and fill this cup for me for a urinalysis."

Villanelle looks at Eve perplexed, and then switches her gaze over to the charge nurse. "Why do you need a urine sample?"

"It's protocol, for the pregnancy test. Everyone who has to undergo any procedure needs to have a pregnancy test. It's hospital policy."

"Ohhhkayyyy...but just so you know, there is a 0% chance that I'm pregnant...unless my lovely wife hasn't informed me of her loaded fingers."

"I mean, Eve's fingers are the best I've ever had, but she still has yet to knock me up." She winks at Eve, who's mouth is agape. "I wish you could, though, honey! We'd make some beautiful Russorean babies!"

Eve feels the blood rising rapidly into her face, flushed and just a bit shocked with what just came out of Villanelle's mouth. Though she should know by now to expect shite like this from the former assassin. The fact that Villanelle just called Eve "wife" made the butterflies alight throughout her stomach.

The charge nurse rolls her eyes, but can't resist the urge to laugh at the absurdity that is rolling off of Villanelle's tongue. She looks over at Eve and says "Make sure she fills the cup, Casanova."

"Well, it's not Casanova. It's Astankova. And Yes, I will make sure that she pees in the cup. Thank you."

The nurse leaves the room whilst shaking her head in amusement, and Villanelle begins undressing. It's then that Eve notices the underroos that Villanelle is wearing. 

"Well, Hello Kitty!!! Where did you get THOSE!!! And why have I never seen them on your ass before???"

"I was saving them for a special occasion. Besides, I can't wear lace ALL of the time! It's not good for the girlie bits."

Eve giggles. "You are just FULL of surprises today!"

Once Villanelle dons the hospital gown, Eve goes to help her tie the back, but conveniently neglects to tie the one around her ass. 

Villanelle, satisfied that she is sufficiently dressed, hops into her bed and scoots over for Eve to join her.

"Come cuddle with me while we wait for the doctor."

"Oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, baby. You know what could happen?"

"No, what?"

"I might actually get you pregnant!"

"Pupsik, I wish we could. I'd love to have your babies."

* * *

Before Eve has an opportunity to respond to Villanelle's last statement, the nurse returns to take Villanelle's vitals.

Villanelle bounds up and grabs the cup. "I forgot to go pee. I'll be right back."

As she is scooting off to the bathroom, Eve is watching her, as is the charge nurse. They both look at each other and start laughing uncontrollably as Villanelle is showing the world her Hello Kitty butt. The nurse peers over at Eve. "Are you two always like this?"

Eve grins, reminding the nurse of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. "Pretty much. I hope you enjoy our stay."

A few moments later, Villanelle returns with her cup o'pee, placing it on the counter.

"Hot out of the box, just for you."

"Why thank you, Kitty. Now, go ahead and crawl back into bed so that I can hook you up to the monitors and take your vitals."

Villanelle looks at Eve suspiciously. "Did you tell her?"

"Nope!" (Eve pops the P). You just showed your ass, that's all."

Villanelle spins around trying to see behind her, but couldn't. When she reaches behind, she feels the opening in the gown, then shoots off the meanest glare that she could muster. "You are an Arsehole."

Eve shrugs. "I love you too, Asshole."

Villanelle shakes her head and crawls into the bed. The nurse takes her vitals, then hooks her up to a saline drip. 

"Why the saline drip?"

"Because, you can't have any more fluids or food until your tests have been completed. Sorry dear."

"But...I'm hungry and thirsty!"

"The saline will hydrate you. You may suck on a few ice chips, but depending on the tests that Dr. Yang needs to order, I've been given strict instructions to follow. So no food or fluids for the next few hours...provided you don't require surgical intervention. If that is the case, it will be longer. My apologies."

"Eve, you may go to the cafeteria if you like."

"No, I won't be leaving her side. Thank you, though."

"As you wish. A technician will be by shortly to take you to CT, and I was informed that you will be accompanying your wife. I've made the tech aware already, so there shouldn't be any problems."

"Thank you, Nurse...what is your name?" Eve peeks at her badge.

"My name is Kwan."

'Thank you for all of your help, Kwan."

* * *

While Eve and Villanelle await the arrival of the CT tech, Eve remembers that she has some snacks stashed in her purse. She pulls out a bag of gummy worms, and pops one in her mouth, attempting to be nonchalant as to not tip Villanelle off. It doesn't work. 

"Heyyyyy!!!! Give me one!!!!"

"No, baby. You heard what the nurse said. What if you need surgery?"

"You're mean."

"No, I'm starving, and I'm not the one hooked up to an IV."

Villanelle puts on her best pouty face, trying to abscond at least one gummy.

"It's not happening, baby, but you can taste it on my tongue, if you like?"

"Pupsik, That is a violation of my 8th amendment rights. You know...Cruel and unusual punishment."

"Baby, we are not in the United States, so the US CONSTITUTION is irrelevant to your argument. Nice try, though."

Eve pops another gummy worm into her mouth just as the CT tech walks in.

Eve takes the sticky gummy worm out of her mouth and lays it on Villanelle's bare leg, then gets the tech to look at it.

"Look, I figured out her problem!! She's got worms!!!!"

"Eve!!! I do NOT have worms!!!"

"V, I see a worm!!!! What do you see?" She looks at the CT Technician.

"Oh, I definitely think you're on to something here! We should get her to CT, STAT!"

Eve is thoroughly enjoying the staff and is appreciative of their willingness to play along with her shenanigans.

As they are unlocking the wheels of Villanelle's gurney, Eve bends down and takes the gummy off of Villanelle's leg with her mouth.

Villanelle actually blushes at the contact. "PUPSIK!!!"

Eve flashes her most evil grin, and plants a kiss on Villanelle's mouth. "I'll be with you the whole time, 내 사랑."

"What? What did you just say?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the room."

The CT Tech informs Eve that she will have to wait in the hall while Villanelle is in CT. Eve is just about to protest, when the Charge Nurse arrives. 

"She's been given authorization by Dr. Yang and MI6 to stay with the patient. Give her an apron."

"Yes, ma'am."

A few minutes later, the scan starts. Eve sits in a chair in the corner of the room, donning a gown and apron, her and Villanelle never breaking eye contact. The scan takes approximately 30 minutes, and once they are finished, Villanelle is wheeled back to her room.

"Did they find anything?" She asks the technician and the Charge Nurse. 

"Dr. Yang will be in with you shortly to discuss any findings."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

"It's going to be okay, Nae Salang." 

"So...what does that mean?"

"Do you know how much I love you, Oksana?"

(Villanelle feels a warm sensation deep in her soul when Eve calls her by her given name, and she is the only one who can do it without taking a hand to the throat).

"I think I do, yes. Yes, I do."

"Okay, what you don't know is that I only speak in my mother tongue with my Umma and Appa. And now you. You are my family too, Vil, and you are soon to be my wife. I called you "My Love. And when we marry, I will call you "내 아내 (nae anae)."

Villanelle's eyes fill with tears as she pulls Eve in to her, wrapping both arms around her, and hugging her as close as the bed railings would allow. Eve steps back after she decides that they are not close enough, drops the railing, and climbs into bed with her. She wraps her arm behind Villanelle's head, draping her leg over her thigh, and caresses her cheek, kissing her tears away. She then gently presses her lips to Villanelle's, savoring the tender moment. "I love you so much, V. I'm truly sorry that we spent so much time hurting each other, when all I have ever wanted to do was hold you just like this and cherish every single day that we get to be us...just like this."

"Eve, You are everything to me. I don't know if I ever thanked you for choosing me. But, thank you, Pupsik. Thank you for choosing me, for putting up with me, for helping me understand my feelings, and mostly for making me want to be a better person for you, for us. You make me want things with you that I would have never imagined possible for someone like me."

"What are the things that you want with me?"

"Well, you know what I used to want. Remember? Nice life...cool flat...fun job...someone to watch movies with."

"And Now?"

"I want to be bound by marriage to you, I want us to have a nice life, a beautiful home, fun jobs...chickens...goats...and maybe even children...IF that is something that you might want as well?"

Eve is rendered speechless...blinking...frozen...glitching...breathless. It feels as if time has stopped to both Eve and Villanelle, for different reasons.

"Baby?" Villanelle feels the panic begin to build.

Eve slowly begins to breathe again. Blink...Blink...Blink...

"Earth to Eve? Are you still with me? We don't have to do it if you don't want to! It was just a thought, I don't need those things, we can do whatever you want, promise! Please don't freak out on me now!"

"Ohhh...uhhhh..."

"I'm sorry, Eve. I should have never brought it up."

It finally registers with Eve that Villanelle is unnerved out at her lack of response. "Ummm....No...no, no, no...I'm glad that you did. Please do not ever hold back in telling me what you want or what you need, V. I assure you that I am not saying no...to any of it. I...I just didn't think that you would be interested in those types of things. I know how much you like to travel, and...how much you love your expensive wardrobe. You would have to curb your spending habits if we decide to have children, you do know that, right?"

"Yes, I've thought about all of that. A lot. I don't NEED a wardrobe full of designer labels...I just didn't have anything else before that I wanted to spend my money on, and I worked hard for it, so I spent it on what I liked. Since you came along, my priorities have shifted dramatically, Eve. I've been saving and investing...a lot."

A knock at the door interrupts their discussion.

Eve whispers "To be continued?"

Villanelle nods and Eve kisses her gently, followed by a wink.

* * *

As they look toward the door, Dr. Yang enters the room with the results from Villanelle's CT Scan.

Villanelle nearly chokes on her own spit. 

"What in the Sarah/Cosima shit is this? Clone Club?"

Eve and Dr. Yang bear a very strong resemblance to one another.

Villanelle stage whispers to Eve. "I feel like we've just walked onto the set of Orphan Black!"

Dr. Yang speaks up. "Well, you just broke the first rule of Clone Club."

The three women share a laugh. Eve and Villanelle have decided that they already like Dr. Yang.

Dr. Yang clears her throat to share the results from the CT Scan.

"We scanned your entire body, and this is what we've found. There is indeed a device embedded within the scar that is on your stomach."

"My stab wound?" Villanelle instinctively reaches down to touch it.

"Yes. Would you like to tell me how you got that?"

"No."

Eve feels another rush of guilt and regret overwhelm her and she can't stop herself from losing it.

"God damn...this is all my fault!"

Dr. Yang says..."So YOU stabbed her?"

Eve can't bear to say it aloud, but she confirms by nodding.

"Oh!!!"

Villanelle speaks up, looking to Eve. "This is not your fault, honey." She then looks to Dr. Yang, shrugging. "And I shot Eve. We have issues. But we've long since worked through them, and we are all good now."

"You two...I literally have no words."

Dr. Yang shakes her head and clears her throat again. 

"Well, anyway. I have spoken with Ms. Martens and informed her of our findings. Villanelle, we need your consent to remove the device. The good news is since it is so close to the surface of your skin, we can do the procedure right here under local anesthesia. The bad news is, your scar tissue will be thicker, but it's a small price to pay to be free of the tracking device."

Villanelle nods in agreement. "Can Eve stay with me?"

"She will need to disinfect and wear the PPE, but yes...she can stay and hold your hand."

"And can I eat when it's over? I'm so hungry that my stomach thinks that my throat's been cut!"

"Yes, I will make sure you get our most delicious hospital food prior to your release."

"Thank you, Dr. Yang. When this is all over, you should come to our wedding. We would love to have you there...Sestra!"

"You may call me Cristina, Sestras. And you're welcome. One of the interns will be in shortly with your consent forms, and then I'll be back to escort Eve to the scrub station. I can't wait to see the looks on the surgical floor when I walk in there with her. It does kind of feel like I'm looking in a mirror. Think we'll ever get used to it?"

At that comment, Cristina pulls Eve out of her head, and she laughs with other women. "Cosima says we will, so I choose to believe her."

Before Cristina walks out of the room, she glances back over her shoulder to Villanelle and Eve. "And I would be honored to attend your wedding. Let me know when it is, and I'll do my best to make it."

* * *

Cristina leaves the room and checks her phone. A missed call from Carolyn Martens along with a text. "Call me ASAP...from a secure landline."

She goes into her office and closes the door.

"Dr. Yang. Thank you for getting back to me so soon. I need you to do something for me. Off the record."

"What do you need?"

"Discretion is of utmost importance and I assure you that you will be very generously compensated for your services. Villanelle will need record of her being admitted, but not for the procedure that you are performing. Her name on the record should reflect Villanelle Vasciliev, and she is there to have an emergency appendectomy. Understood?"

"I understand, and consider it done."

"Thank you. And...Call me from a secure landline when you have the device in hand...oh, and don't destroy it."

"Will do and I won't. We'll talk again soon."

"Goodbye, Dr. Yang."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 내 사랑-my love (nae salang)  
> 내 아내-my wife (nae anae)
> 
> I am relying on Google translate, so if google steers me wrong, feel free to correct me and google ❤️


	3. Tu Parles Français!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Yang removes the GPS Tracker from Villanelle
> 
> Or with Phase 2 completed, the women are free to marry.

A short while later, Dr. Yang returns to Villanelle's room and beckons Eve to follow her. 

"You need to disinfect if you intend on staying in the room with your wife."

Eve leans over to Villanelle, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her on her forehead. "I"ll be back in a few minutes, love. You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, just...hurry back."

As Eve and Dr. Yang are about to leave the room, the surgical nurses enter the room to prep Villanelle for the procedure. 

Eve acknowledges the nurses. "Take extraordinary care of that one. She's precious cargo."

Suddenly and without warning, Villanelle unexpectedly becomes agitated. "Get away from me!" She attempts to climb out of bed, until Eve rushes to her side, taking her hand. 

"Baby...what's wrong?"

"I...I don't...I don't know!" Tears well up in Villanelle's eyes, threatening to spill over.

Eve leans over, pulling Villanelle to her chest, planting kisses on her forehead and cheek. She gently rocks her and caresses her until she feels her body start to relax. 

Dr. Yang approaches Villanelle. "Villanelle. Can you tell me why you're suddenly so anxious?"

She thinks for a minute. "No, not really. I don't know. I really don't feel safe. You know the last time I was in this position, someone from The Twelve implanted me with a GPS without my knowledge and without my consent."

"I give you my word that no one will be in this room with you aside from my scrub nurse, one of my best interns, the anesthesiologist myself, and Eve. I have also spoken with Ms. Martens, and your procedure is being documented as an emergency appendectomy. I'm sure that The Twelve know you are here (she points to Villanelle's torso) so there's got to be a cover story for your hospital stay. You CAN and you should trust me, Villanelle. I've worked a lot of 'off the record' medical cases with Carolyn for years, and while everything she does is in her interest, we make certain that everything we do can be reasonably explained. I have my reputation as well as my license to protect, so rest assured, you are exactly where you need to be right now."

Eve nods reassuringly to Villanelle and to Dr. Yang. 

Dr. Yang takes another look at Villanelle's vitals while the nurses are prepping her for the procedure. Her blood pressure is elevated and her heart rate has spiked, likely due to the sudden anxiety that she is experiencing. "I think that we may need to give you something to relax you. Your stats are a little concerning, so I have a couple of suggestions for you. We can give you a mild sedative so that you will sleep through the procedure, or we can put you under general anesthesia. Which would you prefer, because I won't do anything until we are able to stabilize your vitals."

"I...I don't know...Eve? What do you think?"

Eve addresses Dr. Yang. "What exactly are you recommending?"

"I am recommending an IV benzodiazepine, which will not put her completely under, but will relax her enough to steady her vitals and allow us to remove the device without any complications. It's much safer than general anesthesia, and I really don't think we need to go that route. The entire procedure should be pretty quick, and she'll sleep like a baby. When she wakes, she'll be completely free of all tangible ties to The Twelve."

"V, I think you should take a nap. Will that be okay?"

"Will you be here the whole time?"

"I won't let go of your hand, I promise." Eve takes her hand and gently presses her lips to it while looking into Villanelle's eyes with a silent promise.

"Okay. Thank you, Eve. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Sweet Dreams."

Dr. Yang nods to the anesthesiologist, who inserts the needle into Villanelle's IV. A minute later, Villanelle is feeling very drowsy, and is mumbling incoherently to Eve. Eve catches a word here and there..." _Pytor...baby...Evvvvvvveeeee....Bor'ka....I love youuuuu.....pupsik...."_

And she's out.

Eve stands by the head of the bed, holding Villanelle's hand while Dr. Yang works. A few minutes later, she reaches the device and gingerly removes it with a pair of forceps, placing the device along with the forceps into the surgical tray. She stitches Villanelle's incision, the whole procedure taking less than 30 minutes, start to finish. Dr. Yang shows the device to Eve. It's literally the size of a grain of rice, so it was no wonder that they couldn't find it and Villanelle couldn't feel it. 

"Those fucking assholes." Eve murmurs to herself. She silently vows to herself that she will do whatever it takes to dismantle and destroy The Twelve. For Bill, for Kenny, for Villanelle, and for their future. She hates everything about this organization, especially how they treated Villanelle. She hears Dasha's own words echo in her mind. "I created her. I took raw shit and molded it into steel. I broke her back, I gave her wings. She's a perfect killing machine. That's all she's there for, that's all she knows."

Eve is pulled out of her thoughts by a groggy Villanelle who is beginning to wake up from her procedure. She looks at Eve with the goofiest grin. "Is it finished?"

"C'est fini, mon amour."

"Ah, Pupsik! Are you learning French?"

"Je parle français, je ne t'ai pas dit."

Villanelle looks at Eve wide eyed in shock. "Connasse!!!"

Eve can't stop herself from laughing at Villanelle's reaction to finding out that she is also fluent in French.

Eve shrugs, while shooting her sweetest smile in Villanelle's direction. "You know more than a dozen! How do you feel, love?"

"Embrasse-moi et je me sentirai beaucoup mieux!"

(Kiss me and I'll feel much better)

Eve bends down and brushes noses with Villanelle, and softly kisses her, implicitly communicating all of her love through the gentle friction of their lips connecting.

Villanelle scoots over and pulls Eve into bed with her, who happily obliges her fiances' wishes. A short while later, they are fast asleep, tucked in together, in love, and feeling truly free for the first time since discovering that they had been found.

* * *

The next morning, they awaken to the smell of fresh coffee and scones...and Carolyn Martens in their room, sporting a huge grin at the sight before her. 

"Good morning, ladies! Did you sleep well?"

Eve sits up, while Villanelle groans at the intrusion.

"Yes, we did, thank you. Now that you are here, what is the plan?"

Carolyn looks to Eve. "Now, we board the plane and head back to London for Phase 3."

"And what exactly does Phase 3 entail?" Villanelle inquires.

"Well, I was under the impression that you two were intent on getting married, or am I mistaken?"

Eve and Villanelle look to each other in disbelief. In unison they speak..."Seriously?"

Carolyn shakes her head, laughing. "Wow, you two really do share a single brain cell. Come on then, love birds. You don't want to be late to your own wedding, do you?"

The girls bounce out of bed, full of nervous energy and excitement.

Villanelle reaches for Eve, wraps her arms around her, picks her up and spins her around. "We're really doing this, aren't we!"

"Yes, baby, yes we are! Let's go get married!!!"

Villanelle lets Eve go, and runs over to Carolyn, throwing her arms around her. 

"Thank you, Carolyn!!! For this, I will always be your bitch!"

Carolyn laughs because she's never seen this side of Villanelle, but before she can ask about the "Bitch" comment, Dr. Yang knocks and comes into the room. 

"Good morning, everyone! Villanelle, try to take it easy for a few days until your stitches come out, okay?"

Villanelle nods sheepishly. "Yes, ma'am."

Dr. Yang hands over a set of instructions to Eve with all of the information that she needs to care for Villanelle, and then hands over a manila envelop to Carolyn. 

"Everything that you requested, Carolyn."

"Thank you, Cristina. Now, will we see you at the wedding?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I'll see you all in a few days! Congratulations on your freedom and your upcoming nuptials. It's been a pleasure."

Eve and Villanelle respond in unison. "Thank you for everything, Dr. Yang." Carolyn looks over at Cristina, and cocks an eyebrow motions with her head toward the girls.

"They share a brain cell, can you tell?"

"I would have never guessed!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Let's get out of here."

* * *

An hour later, they have boarded the Learjet and are bound for London, ready to get married and take out The Twelve. 


	4. This Invisible String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle bind their souls together for all eternity

As they are on their way back to London, Villanelle opts to take advantage of the long flight and switches seats, far from Eve. Initially, Eve thinks nothing of it as she assumes that Villanelle is going to the restroom. After a while, she realizes that Villanelle hasn't returned to her seat. She stands to look for her and finds her sitting at the back of the plane. Eve gets up and walks over to where Villanelle is currently sitting.

"Baby! What are you doing? Why are you sitting all the way back here?"

Villanelle hurriedly conceals something which Eve notices immediately. "Eve! Go back to your seat! I'll be back in a little while."

"What are you doing? What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing! Just go back, I promise I'll be back shortly."

"Villanelle!" Eve attempts to snatch whatever it is that Villanelle is trying to conceal.

Villanelle, looking sheepish, says..."Fine...I'm working on my vows. Happy?"

Eve smiles. "Very! But now, I should go work on mine too, considering this is such a long flight, huh."

"Yes...that would be a great idea! Now, please go away, so that I can get back to work. Love you, Pupsik!"

Eve leans in and kisses her fiance. "I love you, too!!!"

"Adios, Eve!!!" Vilanelle shoos her away with a wink and a smile.

* * *

While in flight, Carolyn enters the cockpit with the pilots to make a phone call to an unknown person. 

"Is everything still going according to plan?"

"Very good. Call me if you have any problems."

"Mhm...Yes...Thank you. I'll see you soon."

She returns to the main cabin after making her phone call. 

"Eve, Villanelle...come here."

Carolyn reaches into her briefcase pulling out a myriad of documents.

The girls come to Carolyn. 

"Which names would you like to have on your marriage license?"

"Is it possible for me to use my given name? I mean, I seriously can't be the only 'Oksana Astankova' on the face of the planet. Change my birthdate to 11 March, 1990?"

"Sure, we can make that happen. How about you, Eve?"

"I'll keep my true identity, if that's okay. Eve Park."

Carolyn fills out the paperwork, and has the girls sign their applications. 

"Right, good. I'll have these filed and in a few days, we will have a wedding."

The women plant a kiss on either side of Carolyn's cheeks, who smiles awkwardly and pats them on their backs. 

* * *

* * *

Once Eve and Villanelle finish writing their vows, Villanelle returns to her seat next to Eve. 

"So, Eve. What will you wear?"

"Oh, well...I don't know, actually! I was thinking of wearing my favorite turtleneck. What do you think?"

"Eve!!!! Absolutely NOT! I swear I'm going to burn all of your turtlenecks one of these days!"

"No!!! I LIKE my turtlenecks!!! But I'm only kidding, babe. I don't want to tell you what I am wearing becauseI want it to be a surprise! I can tell you that you won't be disappointed. What are YOU going to wear?"

"Eeeeveeeee...if you aren't telling me what you'll be wearing, I won't be telling you what I'm wearing, but we both know that I will look devastating!" She smacks her lips. " Obviously!"

Eve takes Villanelle's hand in hers and rolls her eyes affectionately. "Obviously."

They put on a movie to watch together, but fall asleep shortly after, utterly exhausted after the last few days. Unsurprisingly, they don't wake until the plane's wheels touch the ground at London Heathrow.

As they are walking off of the plane, hand in hand, Eve smiles, saying to Villanelle..."Just think, in a few days we will be getting married for the last time."

"Yes, and hopefully we will live long enough to grow old and gray together."

"We will...we have a lot to live for, which means we will do whatever it takes to come out of this alive. Then we can annoy each other until death do us part."

* * *

A few minutes later, Carolyn catches up to the women. 

"I've arranged for you both to stay at the Beaumont in Mayfair. Now...I highly suggest that once you get there, you do not leave the hotel. Feel free to take advantage of the amenities, and enjoy your stay. I'll see you in a few day, and remember...stay put. I"m risking a lot to get you two married off, so please...do as I say...and that means BOTH of you!!! ESPECIALLY YOU, EVE!!! You've given me enough headaches in our time together."

Villanelle starts laughing and says "Don't worry your pretty little head, Carolyn! I'll make sure she behaves!"

Eve snorts "And who pray tell is going to keep YOU in line, Villanelle?"

Carolyn walks away facepalming herself and shaking her head. (I'm screwed with these two).

Eve and Villanelle exchange looks with each other and giggle. They climb into the back of the Suburban waiting for them and go to the hotel to "enjoy their stay."

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, Carolyn has been plotting and making phone calls from the plane, setting the next phase of her objective into motion. With the tracking device in hand, she has a solid plan that won't need to involve Eve and Villanelle. And THAT makes her life so much easier as these two are such a pain in her arse! (She'll never admit to it, but she's rather fond of Eve, and with Eve comes Villanelle, making them a package deal. She sees how happy Villanelle and Eve are together and feels that she owes it to them to do everything she can to ensure their safety and their happiness. Especially after the way she had manipulated them with the Rome fiasco).

She instructs her driver to take her to one of MI-6's safe houses. Once there, she meets with Konstantin and another person, Helena, who favors Villanelle. They place the tracker in a locket, which Helena places around her neck. She understands the risk involved with impersonating Villanelle, but if she does this job, she will never have to go back to prison and will be set up with a new identity, money, and the ability to start her life over. Even if she dies, it's a better outcome than spending the rest of. her life behind bars. She thinks that if she does a good job and manages to live, maybe they will find something fun for her to do for work. This under cover work seems to be a lot of fun.

Carolyn is talking to Konstantin in the back bedroom. "Not a word of this to Villanelle, okay?"

"She does not know I am here. Besides, I want to surprise her and walk her down the aisle, if she will allow me. She's like a daughter to me and as hard as we tried to keep those two apart, fate had other plans." He laughs his hearty laugh, then sighs. "How long until you think The Twelve sends their assassins?"

"Hard to say, but I've got armed response at the ready, and they will be here soon. They want Villanelle and Eve dead, and Helene will likely come with them. She's chomping at the bit to kill Villanelle herself as payment for Rhian's gruesome demise, so if we get her too, that'll just be an added bonus for us, won't it."

"Perhaps then, the girls can live their lives on their own terms."

"Well, Konstantin, are you becoming soft in your old age?"

"You know, maybe? Villanelle is special to me, and Eve is special to you, though I know you'll never admit it. But I see the way you look at her, like she's your daughter. She may be a pain in your arse but you love her."

Before she can concoct a response, she receives the call that she has been waiting for. 

She snaps her fingers at Konstantin, signaling him to get the team into place, then mouths to him...NOW!

She hangs up the phone. "They are on their way, and just as I suspected, Hèléne is with them."

"I want them alive." she tells the team just before they leave the apartment. "It's time to go."

Half an hour later, Carolyn and Konstantin are in a dark panel van down the road, listening in and watching the safe house as Helene and three assassins show up with the intent of killing Eve and Villanelle. What they walk into is an ambush. 

A short while later, Carolyn enters the safe house without Konstantin, who stays in the van to run the equipment.

"Hello, Helene. I suppose you were looking for Villanelle. Am I right?"

"Fuck you! Where is she?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? Oh...wait. Helena, come here please."

She takes the locket, and opens it, showing the little grain of rice device to Helene. "Is THIS what you were looking for?"

Helene's face turns several shades of red, barely able to contain her anger. "She owes me her life AND Eve's after killing Rhian."

"Well, I beg to differ. Besides, you'll never be able to touch her or Eve now from where you're going." She nods to the police. "You may take them now."

"I'll see you soon, Helene, and then, we're going to have a nice long chat. But now, I have a wedding to plan, I'm sure you understand."

* * *

True to Carolyn's word, three days later, she sends a car for Eve and Villanelle.

For their wedding day, Eve chose to wear a white Vera Wang Crystal T-Back Stretch Crepe Slip Gown, simple, yet elegant. It's quite comfortable for a wedding gown, and it hugs her figure perfectly. Villanelle chose a black Alexander McQueen Classic Double Breasted Tuxedo, but opted to go shirtless. She finishes the look off with a pair of ridiculously high Louboutin heels.

When Eve first sees Villanelle, with her hair down, in that gorgeous suit, she has to fight every bone, tendon, and muscle in her body not to pounce on her right there. "My God, woman! You take my breath away!" Villanelle's jaw drops when she sees Eve, and shakes her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "You wore it down. How did I get so lucky to get to marry you?"

"I think we're both lucky, Vil. Shall we go get married now?"

"Yes! Are you nervous?"

"Absolutely! It feels so much different this time, but it's a good nervous. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I feel....wide awake...In love for the first time in my life. I feel whole."

They share a sweet kiss in the elevator and make their way to the town car that's waiting for them.

As they are in the back seat, they are so involved with taking each other in, committing each other to memory, that they don't notice that they passed the courthouse until it's behind them. 

"Wait! You're going the wrong way!!!! The courthouse is back there!!!"

Eve starts to panic and grabs Villanelle's hand. 

"Hey...Where are you taking us?" Villanelle demands. 

'Shit...The Twelve found us!" Eve whispers to Villanelle. 

"Calm down, baby. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Hey!!! I"m not going to ask again, where are you taking us!!!"

The driver speaks finally. "I am taking you to your destination. Relax. We will be there in a few minutes."

Eve eventually calms down enough to recognize where they are heading, the roads very familiar. Roads that she has traveled numerous times.

"I think he's taking us to Carolyn's house."

"That is correct, so I will be greatly appreciative if you don't kill me before we get there?"

"Yeah...way to stress us out on our wedding day, buddy."

"My apologies. Not my intention."

When they pull into the drive, they immediately notice the decorations in the front of the home. They look to one another, clearly in shock that Carolyn would go to these lengths to make their day special. As they walk up the stairs, the door opens, and there in the doorway stands Konstantin. Villanelle stares open mouthed, in shock at seeing him, and leaps into his arms.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again! What are you doing here? Is it safe for you to be here?"

"Don't worry! You know I would never miss your wedding day! Besides, who else would walk you down the aisle to your lovely bride?" 

Eve smiles. "Hi, Konstantin, it is actually great to see you!" He gives her a big Konstantin bear hug.."Congratulations on taming this one enough to make her want to settle down."

"Come, come. Have a drink while we wait for the minister to arrive. Calm those nerves a bit after that harrowing car ride over."

They walk into the living room, where Carolyn, Elena, Irina, Bear, Jamie, Jess, Hugo, Geraldine, Pytor, Bor'ka, Dr. Yang and Audrey are waiting.

"OH MY GOD!!!! You're all here!!!! Carolyn, how did you manage to pull this off? I thought we were going to the courthouse!!!"

"Well, look to your fiancé, this was her idea. Well, some of it was her idea. We all got together and put this together for y'all because you both deserve to start your lives with all of the happiness that life and love have to offer. Just remember what I said once. Marriages are impossibly hard, but if you find the right one, it's worth it."

Elena rushes to Eve and Villanelle and crushes them all together in a huge hug. "Babe!!! It's about time you jumped the fence!!! Especially for this hottie!!! Bill would've been proud."

Eve tears up at the mention of Bill, and Villanelle feels uneasy. 

"Yes, yes he would be. He would have loved you, Villanelle, and he would be teasing me incessantly about how long it took me to see what he saw within me all along, particularly when it came to you."

They share a laugh and a cocktail as Villanelle goes over to the corner to talk with her brothers.

* * *

"Well, shall we get this wedding started? Everyone take their places!"

In the back yard there is a trellis, decorated with red and white roses, accented with baby's breath, intertwined with fairy lights. At the trellis stands the minister, waiting for the brides to be to make their way down the aisle. 

They walk together, Konstantin escorting Villanelle and Elena escorting Eve.

Once they reach the minister, he asks "Who gives these two brides away?"

Konstantin and Elena speak together. "We do."

After the minister goes through his part, he asks them. "Do you have vows that you would like to exchange with one another?"

"We do", Eve and Villanelle say in unison.

Carolyn and Konstantin chuckle and exchange looks, then whisper to one another...in unison..."There it is, their shared brain cell."

Villanelle goes first.

"Eve, the first time we met in that bathroom, your beauty blew me away, rendered me speechless. Your beautiful hair, your face...everything about you sang a song that only I could hear. Little did I know at the time, that you would become such an integral part of my life. After years of being told I was a psychopath, I thought I was incapable of feeling human emotions...love, hurt, pain, regret. But you came and shattered all I thought that I was, and you taught me how to feel again. You taught me how to set Oksana free, you made me whole, so here we are today. You love me and I love you. Today and every day, I vow to protect you from harm, to stand with you, side by side, to annoy the shit out of you, but always make it up to you with waffles and fresh coffee. I vow to spoil you and give you the world because you deserve it. You are mine and I am yours, forever. I love you, Eve."

Eve laughs with tears in her eyes, then recites her vows with a shaky breath.

"Vill...Oksana. I fell in love with you in that bathroom, as well, though it took me a very long time to admit what you mean to me. I didn't think there was such a thing as love at first sight. That is until you caught my attention in that mirror. We've been through hell together, mostly at the hands of each other. However, hell may have been the journey, but it brought us to heaven. When we were on that bridge, we tried to walk away from one another, but we couldn't do it, could we. In Asian culture, legend has it that there exists an intangible string of fate that binds the two souls that are destined to be together. I believe that this is why we were unable to walk away from each other, and I believe that its why we are here today. You are my soulmate, my one true love. I vow to never leave your side, no matter how much you may annoy me...mostly because I know that there will be waffles and coffee to look forward to...and I have a feeling that there will be A LOT of waffles and coffee! I love you so much, Oksana, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me. They say home is where the heart is. My heart is with you, so wherever we go, as long as we are together, we are home." 

The minister speaks next. "Do you have the rings?"

Elena and Konstantin step up and hand over the rings.

Oksana slips Eve's ring on her finger. It's a vintage cut black diamond ring, surrounded by white diamonds.

"With this ring, I give you all of me, and yes...I thee wed.

Eve slips Oksana's ring on her finger next. It's nearly identical to Eve's ring, except the diamond is white.

"With this ring, I give you all of me. I am yours and you are mine. And oh..I thee wed!!!

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride!"

They share a smile and a lot of free flowing tears in front of all of their friends and family. They take each others' face in their hands, and lean in and kiss each other greedily and laugh through their tears. Villanelle then picks Eve up and spins her around a couple of times, laughing and crying, and buries her face in Eve's hair. "I love you, Pupsik!"

"I love you too, Nae Anae! We did it!!!"

They walk back down the aisle together, into the house, where everyone meets after the ceremony for food and cocktails.

Toward the end of the night, Carolyn pulls them both out on to the patio, away from everyone where Konstantin joins them. 

Villanelle whispers to Eve "Here it comes...the part where we become Carolyn's bitches."

"Yeah, but it was worth it, right?"

"Right."

"Right...So, Konstantin and I wanted to present you with your wedding gift, but it's a secret so you can't share what we are about to tell you with anyone."

Konstantin has a twinkle in his eyes which Villanelle catches right away.

"What are y'all up to?" Villanelle asks. 

"You are free to go back home to Alaska, or wherever else you may decide to settle. You both are free to do as you please."

"What? What do you mean?" Eve asks.

"Do you remember the envelope that Dr. Yang handed to me when she handed you your discharge papers?

"Yessss???"

"It was your tracking device. We used it to lure Helene and her assassins to the safe house, where we captured them. They are safely tucked away in a place far far from anywhere you choose to go. The Twelve will not be bothering you anymore."

"But why...why would you do this for us?" Eve is suspicious.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, Eve, I'm quite fond of you, even though you are a huge pain in my arse. Now, Konstantin and I will never be able to apologize for our actions in Rome, but we can certainly right our wrongs. What we did we had to do because what Peel was selling would have been catastrophic. The outcome was what we were aiming for, but we took advantage of your tunnel vision when it comes to Villanelle, and we knew that Villanelle would kill Peel to save you. AND we knew about Villanelle's plan to escape with you to Alaska after she killed Peel. And the way that you helped me investigate Kenny's death, you earned my eternal gratitude. Now, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Get out of here and move on with your lives. We will be sure to come visit from time to time, because we do love you both. And if you tell anyone that, I'll deny it."

Eve and Villanelle tackle Carolyn and Konstantin into a huge family hug and kiss them both ferociously all over their faces. 

"We love you too. Thank you for everything that you have done for us. But...we're still your bitches, and we always will be.

Carolyn laughs heartily. "I like the sound of that!"

"Now, go enjoy your honeymoon, Mrs. and Mrs. Astankova!!!

**Author's Note:**

> When I write Eve and Vil's wedding, I hear "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri in my head. And every time I hear "Invisible String" by TS, I think of these two...


End file.
